Waiting for Santa (2002, BarneyBabyBopBJRiffFan's version)
Waiting for Santa is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released in January 6, 2002. in semi-remake in the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name. Plot Barney and the pals Cast Barney BJ Baby Bop Stephen Danny Jill Kim Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. Waiting For Santa 3. S-A-N-T-A 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11.Walking 500 Miles 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. The Sleep Song 19. I Love You Trivia Barney has his 2000-2002 voice, and 1999-2002 costume. BJ has his Season 6 voice, and 1997-2002 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice, and 1997-2002 costume. The Season 6 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Dino Dancing' Tunes". The 2000-2002 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "You Can Be Anything". The 1997-2002 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Home to Me". The Season 6 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Beach Party". The 1997-2002 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Excellent Exercise!". The Season 6 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Come on Over to Barney's House". The 2000-2002 Barney Home Videos musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Castles", With a Christmas Twist. The end credits music is the same from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name, except is was pitched up -3 and mixed 2000-2002 Barney Home Videos (Season 6's) arrangements. After BJ's stuck his chimney this fall down is sound clip woah I'm stuck woah voice by Barney's 1990 from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name, except is was pitched down to -5 mixed BJ's Season 3 voice. when the say Barney's, and Baby Bop's say BJ's is sound clip voiced by Michael's and Amy's has as "Barney!?" 1990 from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name, pitched up to -4. when the BJ's say they is about the Christmas eve is sound clip voiced by Adam's from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name, is pitched down to -3. when the Barney's say at the Adina the Santa over is sound clip from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of the same name, Is pitched down to -2 and mixed Barney's 2000-2002 voice. when the BJ's, Baby Bop's, Kim, Jill's and Stephen's say go barney oh go barney hi it hi is sound clip voiced by Michael's Amy's Tina's Luci's and Adam's from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of same name, is pitched up to -2. when the Barney's say but what a minute the say S-A-N-T-A of day from the 1990 Backyard Gang Videos of same name, is pitched down to -3 and Barney's 2000-2002 voice. Through released in 2002, was credits end of year in 2001. The front over original 2002 Re-released is the same from Re-released in the 1992-1998 Re-released video of the same name. The side the tape, except is was "(Barney Home Video, in 1996 present)" or Hit Interment". or back cover from Barney's skating, The 19 song, was Barney Home Video 1994-1996, then 1996 Barney Home Video present and Hit Endearment. Transcript *(we open up Category:2001 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Movie